1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to providing live multimedia content for specific events or topics and is specifically related to systems that provide customized live multimedia content using a network of capturing providers with interactive feedback from a network of users of the multimedia content.
2. Description of the Related Art
A great deal of multimedia information is generated when people use electronic multimedia capturing devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, web cameras, etc. The information related to events or data captured such as location, applications used, social network, physical and online locations visited, to name a few, could be used to provide useful services and valuable information to end users, as well as provide commercial opportunities to advertisers and retailers. Traditionally, such information was managed and provided by service content providers based on the content provider's view of what needs to be rendered, where to render, when to receive and render and who to engage in order to capture the content to be rendered. Additionally, such information was provided based on the content provider's interpretation of the event/topic. This results in a very narrow representation of an event or data being captured and rendered. For example, television news channels, especially during live broadcasts, do not provide viewing users (consumers) with an option of directing what should be captured, how it should be captured, nor when or where to capture. If the user finds certain news casts interesting, then a user will spend the time to view the content. Otherwise, the user is forced to channel surf until something interesting appears. Thus, a consumer has no control over what exactly should be covered or captured and must rely on the content provider to relay the appropriate information related to an event/topic.
It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.